Chocolate Truffles and Candied Apples
by PeppermintWings
Summary: Rachella Lyons is forced to clean the slate. After two traumatic experiences in two months, her mother makes a decision: send her to live with her aunt in a new city, get a new job, and to start all over . After being left brokenhearted several times, Rae just wants to finish her sophomore year. But her heart has other plans with the elusive boys at her high school. My Candy Love
1. Meeting Adjourned

**Chapter One**

**Meeting Adjourned**

* * *

I was hoping for sweet silence, but no one was going to deliver it. Instead, my mother was delivering something else: scorn and disappointment. With both hands on the wheel, she turned her head towards me just a little bit. Since Wednesday, she's been unable to look me dead in the eye. Frowning deeply and eyes aflame, she repeated what she's been saying for the past few days. "Anything to say for yourself, young lady?"

I picked fur off my hoodie as I let her words sink in. Her voice was clipped and professional, void of all emotion— except for scorn and disappointment. Offering no reply, my mother's anger fueled brighter as her pinched nose twitched with annoyance.

"I'm talking to you, Rae!" she huffed. In anger, I yanked my hood over my head and told Izy to hand me my purse. Automatically, Izy did as I said, probably out of fear or adoration. "Rae, are you listening to me?"

Fishing though my purse, I pulled out a knotted pair of ear buds attached to an iPod. Giving my mother a final glare, I popped the buds into my ears and pressed _shuffle. _

Mother swerved sharply to the right and pounded on the brakes. In her tantrum, she yanked out my ear buds and threw the hood of my jacket back so she could see my face. Ready to scream at her and ask what her problem was, I shrunk back into my seat as my mother looked me dead in the eye. I had forgotten how intense the gaze could be, and she was radiating pure anger.

"Rachella, do you have anything to say?" she repeated. I crossed my arms and gave her the same, hard glare.

"Mom, I'm innocent."

Frustrated, she tossed her arms up and placed them back on the wheel, nudging the pedal to get the car moving again.

"Where's your proof then?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Video evidence," I tried.

"They don't have video cameras in the cafeteria."

"Fingerprints?"

"They saw yours and Diego's prints on the lighter but…"

"But what, Mom?"

"Like I said before, Rae. They caught _you _with the lighter."

Waves of anger rolled off me as I fought to hold a firm grip on myself. "So you have nothing to defend me with?"

"Just your witness, Rae," my mom sighed.

I straightened up. "Roxy?"

"Roxanne was very eager to prove your _innocence_."

If my mother was feeling anything, it wasn't compared to what I was feeling. And it was _betrayal. _What kind of mother doesn't believe her own daughter's innocence? I'm doing my best to explain my innocence and the mighty Linda Lyons has no room for it.

"So that's it? You believe I'm _guilty?_" I ask, flinching from my own voice. The hurt was obvious in the collection of words. Her hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"All the evidence pointed to you, Rae."

"Oh! So just because the arrow and blame lands on me, I'm the one taking the rap? I'm the bad girl? Because if I am, then that means Diego is the devil's spawn."

"Diego is one of the nicest boys I've ever met."

"Yeah, to you," I argued.

"Besides, your previous behavior also contributes to this. Listen, Rae…"

"No. You listen, mom. I. Am. Innocent. And if you don't believe me, you might as well throw me in the Juvenile Detainment Centre, because if I don't have you as an ally, then we're already off to a bad start when my trial begins."

My mom offered no reply. Sweet silence was finally delivered.

"Rae…"

Or not.

"I know you haven't been yourself ever since…" She paused, searching for soft words. But whatever words she found, she couldn't find the right ones to soften the blow. She took a breath. "Ever since Alex died."

Just the name sent an ache down my chest. Feeling myself tighten up, I nervously scratched the back of my leg, pulling and pinching at the denim fabric. "Believe me, Rae. I know two months isn't a lot of time to forget about someone, but you have to let go of it. It wasn't your fault. And his death isn't some sort of pass to do crazy shit. You need to get a hold of yourself before something bad happens to you. It's a miracle you didn't get hurt in your little fiasco. You need to get a grip of yourself. _Now_."

I pulled my hood back over my head. The car halted to a stop as it settled in between two others. Izy opened her car door and rushed to mine, yanking on the latch and opening it for me. Before I could swing my legs out of the car, she threw her thin arms around my waist and mumbled softly, "I miss him, too."

Weeks of holding in the tears and screams were ready to overflow. But I pushed it back down. Instead, I ruffled Izy's long, blonde hair and kissed her cheek. She let out an eight-year old giggle and rushed to take my mother's hand to walk away from the car and into the marble building with me tagging along.

Compared to Izy's colorful fashion statement, my mother looked like rain-damaged cardboard in her gray, pressed, professional jacket and skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled taunt into a bun while Izy's was pushed back by a silver headband.

My mother made sure Izy was taken care of, trading her for a manila folder with Hayden, her assistant who's life I could see draining from her face every command my strict mother gave her. After a sharp bark from my mother, I ditched the jacket with Izy who grabbed it quickly to drape around her small frame. She loved that blue jacket. She called out a chirpy good-bye before we left.

The tiles and marble pillars of the building left me feeling doomed with every quick clack of my mother's heels while I followed behind. It wasn't soon after before I was swallowed whole by the opening of mahogany doors. Past the doors were large collections of benches, two tables, a small audience, and the Judge, sitting high on her pedestal. Her brown hair was pulled taunt into a bun similar to my mother's while she had on the normal judge attire. My mother and I settled at a table labeled _defendant. _The idea of knocking the label over was too irresistibly sweet of a thought.

"All rise," the Judge began, leading us next into an oath of truth. As we were given permission to settle back down, my mother was first to give out the first statement. Delivering the small speech, she offered information of having a witness as evidence to my so-called innocence. Her lawyer techniques were well played but as everyone else knew in the room, I was deliciously _screwed. _As my mother sat down, I whispered sweetly, "Way to prove my innocence, mom."

She looked like she wanted to punch me.

"Mrs. Valdez? You're opening statement?" the Judge asked. My ears perked as I heard the name. Diego's mom was defending the school and her son?

Yep. Deliciously and royally screwed.

"My son was merely an innocent bystander, trying to prevent the destruction of the cafeteria, which has totaled to over a thousand dollars in order to pay for the repairs…" she began. While I continued staring, I caught sight of Diego.

My breath hitched as I took in his form. His blonde hair was mused like he didn't get enough sleep and his golden glow seemed much brighter than the florescent lights beaming from the dingy ceiling. Icy blue eyes pierced my heart like they did weeks ago, filling me with their empty promises.

"_Try this. It'll help you," _Diego promised me weeks ago. A promise laced with lies like a beverage laced with salt on the glass rim.

What I saw was an attempt to help, only to be revealed as an attempt to snatch a heart and crush it. Painfully.

Diego stretched his long and lean limbs, his hands flashing open and reaching…reminding me of the notorious heated and intimate pleasure they're known to present.

And then, like he can feel my eyes watching him closely, he flicks his hair out of his icy eyes so that they can travel upon my body. While they size me up, running up and down my form, he throws me _the smile._ _The smile_ that used to make my inside melts and make me forget about everything. His heavy, lashed eyes add more effect, as if they could seduce me to straighten up and throw myself at his feet to grovel for his amusement.

But not anymore. I'm no longer his prey and I'm no longer interested in his cruel games. He's everyone's golden boy, but inside, he's a dark, twisted being. Turning grieving souls into reckless, irrational beings with no way to stop themselves without getting hurt in the process.

_Bastard. _

"Roxanne, please come to the stand so that we may hear your argument," the Judge said with boredom, beckoning Roxy. Turning over my shoulder I spotted bad-girl Roxy.

Her raven hair glistened liked onyx stones in the sunlight tumbling a few inches past her shoulders. Flicking her pin-straight hair out of her hazel eyes, she turned to me and smiled brightly. Her hands were hanging uselessly in the pockets of her borrowed, red _American Eagle _jacket. Black boots squeaking against the linoleum, she finally settled in a chair by the Judge.

"Your story, Miss Eastwood?"

Roxy glared at the Judge and sighed. Holding her head up with the heel of her hand against the wooden railing of her temporary prison, she began.

"Well you see, _miss_, my best friend here, Rae, is innocent. Two months back there was an accident where this junior got killed in a car crash. He was on his way to pick up Rae from work—"

"And this boy was?" the Judge interrupted. Roxy opened her mouth to answer.

"Alexander Cross. He was Rachella's boyfriend," Diego answered. While Roxy glared, he flicked his eyes towards me. Humor glinted in the dark specs of his eyes. "Before he died."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, wishing that I could clamp my hands over my ears like an arrogant child.

"And since then, Rae wasn't…herself. Then Diego rushed to help Rae with her 'grieving process' as he called it, and was making her do a lot of terrible things," Roxy explained. Behind her glasses, the Judge raised her eyebrows. "He was using her as bait to get away with things he usually couldn't. So he convinced her to sneak into the cafeteria, and set the cafeteria to flames before Rae could knock the lighter out of his hands. Then she got it away from him, and the lunch ladies caught her with it while Diego was playing possum."

"Excuse me? Possum?" Diego laughed.

"You heard me, jerk. _Possum. _Meaning senseless bastard that plays martyr while the real hero gets trapped into looking like a serial killer."

"You're impossible, Roxanne."

"And you're plain stupid, you wee Mexican twat."

"I think you mean Puerto Rican twat, but I'll let this one slide, _gringa."_

"Diego!" his mom protested.

"Momma's boy," Roxy laughed.

"Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding her gavel. After a moment the room shushed. "Miss Eastwood, this still doesn't verify Rachella's innocence."

"I know, but I have a note."

"A note?"

Roxy nodded. "A week ago he was passing notes with another classmate. The classmate in return had given me the note. Diego already had set his plan into motion, with Rae as the bait. Here it is."

I straighten up. Really? This was my proof! Almost bouncing out of my seat, my mother's jaw slacked as she turned towards me. Roxy fished through her pockets until she found a once discarded, folded piece of notebook paper. Reaching up, she passed it to the Judge. While the Judge took her time in unfolding it, I turned to Diego.

He was…smiling?

_Why are you smiling, Diego? This proves that you're the guilty one here. _

Quickly, I snapped my head to the Judge who just finished her unfolding. Faintly, I could dark lines like someone had written in black sharpie. Rolling her eyes and scoffing madly, she flipped the sheet of paper so we could all see it. Someone _had_ written in black sharpie, in bold letters. My heart crashed to my stomach as I read it.

**_Bitch _**it read.

"Roxy!" I wailed. Roxy looked more shocked than I did.

"I could have sworn I put the note in my pock—" She stopped midsentence and glared at Diego. "You." Growling, she pointed her fingers at Diego. "You took the note and stuffed that one into my pocket!"

"Stop blaming me, Roxanne! Everyone knows that you're a liar. Stop trying to prove that I'm guilty," he bragged.

"You wouldn't know innocence even if it punched you in the balls."

"Is that a challenge, Eastwood?" Diego laughed.

"You," Roxy began, glaring, "Are a dead man."

"Order! Rachella Lyons, you have been rightly accused of setting fire to your school cafeteria. You are hereby expelled from Mitchell High and sentence to one year in the Juvenile Detainment Centre by the jury and me."

I squeaked.

"I object! That punishment is too harsh!" my mother shouted. Oh? Now you're helping?

"Agreed," Mrs. Valdez said softly. "Perhaps we can find a more suitable option in Rachella's education as well as…punishment?"

The Judge stared at me. Promptly, she addressed us. "All leave. Expect for Maria Valdez and Linda Lyons."

Roxy bolted away. Scraping back my chair, I bounded after Roxy, pushing open the mahogany doors so I could squeeze through. I walked to where Roxy was. She was leaning against a pillar biting her nails like it was doomsday—as it was for me. When she saw me approach, I was overwhelmed by a torrent of apologies. "Rae, I could have sworn Matt gave me the note. Then I put it in my pocket. Earlier I bumped into Diego. He must have grabbed it and switched it out. I'm so sorry." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Roxy. It's over." I paused. "There isn't anything Diego can do to me anymore."

"Except for apologize." I turned around to see who had spoken.

Diego's icy eyes were sincere and hooded. Looking down at me through lush lashes, he overwhelmed me with his body, almost crushing me against the pillar as he raised his arms to block me in. I looked down, avoiding his heavy gaze.

"Leave her alone, Diego. You can't apologize when you dragged her into this. All of this could have been prevented if you had just told the truth," Roxy growled. I pressed my lips into a tight line as Diego moved his face closer and closer to mine, paying no regard to Roxy. Holding my hands flush against the pillar, Diego nudged my chin up delicately with his fingers, causing my breath to hitch.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he said softly. As he rolled his forehead against mine, I blinked.

Raising my arms up over my chest in a _X, _I lightly pushed him back. Stunned, he stumbled as Roxy grinned at me.

"You lied to me, Diego. You hurt me, and you made me do a ton of things I didn't want to do. But this is the last straw. You lied in there, making me look like _I _was the actually one to set our cafeteria to flames. You're funny, Diego. Ruining my life isn't enough, is it? Get away from me."

Diego was fuming. Cheeks highlighted cherry red, he lost his composure.

I should have felt relieved and victorious, but all I felt was defeated and tired. My world was crumbling beneath my fingertips like old, yellowed paper. Wrapping my arms tightly around myself, I walked away with Roxy trailing me. Settling by the opposite wall concealed by a pillar, Roxy and I leaned against it in sweet silence. Closing my eyes, I listened to Roxy's humming.

My eyes fluttered open several times, staying open when we hear the _swoosh _of doors opening. Peering behind the pillar, I watched my mother's heels stab angrily at the smooth marble. Whatever they settled upon, Linda Lyons was not happy with it. _Clearly. _

Roxy and I joined my mother who was angrily talking to Mrs. Valdez. Diego decided to join as well.

"Is she going to jail?" Diego asked sincerely, as if he was actually worried for my well being.

"She's moving," my mother snapped. She turned to Mrs. Valdez. "Excuse me, but I have some paperwork to attend to."

"Paperwork? On a Sunday?" Mrs. Valdez laughed. "Honestly, Linda. I don't know why you're so upset. This is a much better option than Juvenile. And there's nothing to worry, I've already got your daughter's paperwork being filled. Principal Clinton had agreed on working on her transfer. You're daughter will do fine." Mrs. Valdez greatly accented her words, but she seemed happy with the agreement. And it wasn't like she was being hostile.

With a huff, my mother turned on her heels. Waving good-bye to Roxy, I bounded after my mother. "What do you mean, 'she's moving?'"

My mother paused. Looking over her shoulder, she answered, "Your aunt has agreed in taking you in…You'll be performing community service where she works and live with her. There's also a school there in the city. You're starting fresh."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT?!" I gulped for air. "What do you mean 'she has agreed?'"

"We called her a few minutes ago," my mother said angrily.

"She lives in the next state over! FOUR HOURS AWAY!" I screamed. She turned on her heels and approached me, glaring me down.

"And it is far enough in a nice city where you won't cause any more trouble," she snapped. Stunned, I shut my mouth. She turned to walk again but looked over her shoulder to add, "Start packing when we get home."

* * *

"So, would you rather go to Juvenile or live with your aunt?" Roxy asked. I didn't acknowledge the question, though she's been repeating it for a while now.

"Thanks for driving me," I muttered.

"No prob. So, what's up with your aunt anyway?"

"She's missing a few screws but…" I sighed. "She pretty amazing. My favorite person in the whole wide world. She's really independent and rocking her thirties right now. God, I can't believe she's taking me in."

Roxy played with her radio, switching it to FM as she let the music roll around in her huge, red truck and straight out the window. She sung for a few seconds before talking again. "She believes your innocent, doesn't she?"

I stared out my open window. "Yeah."

She sun was still out and shining, but turning a dewy orange. Checking the time on the dash, I clucked my tongue at the _5:38 pm. _We were only minutes away.

"Diego's an ass. I'm going to get Rex to rough him up a bit." She smiled.

"Rex wouldn't do that, even if he is your brother, Roxy," I laughed.

"Rex loves his little _hermana. _Being the precious, little sister, I get away with anything that doesn't involve sex or drugs." She smiled mischievously. Her slight, Dominican accent added effect to her point, making me laugh. "There we go, keep laughing, babe," she joked, making me laugh harder.

Trying to pry my phone out of my back pocket, I accidently dropped it into the crack between the seat and the door. Bending down to get it, Roxy gasped and said, "Two hotties fighting at two o' clock."

I hit my head against the dash trying to get up too quickly.

"I'm going to honk!"

"Oh, my God, Roxy! Don't honk!" I laughed-screamed.

"Fine, I'm turning up the radio and singly loudly so they can hear." Roxy thumbed the knob and flicked it. Brows burrowing, she swore. "God Dammit, it just had to be this song! Fine, I'll take what I can get." Slowing the car and rolling all windows down, she sang while I laughed.

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

While the car zoomed by the guys, I barely managed to catch a flash of red and blonde hair. Their tiny, fading-out-of-view heads turned to see Roxy's huge, red, pick-up truck carrying a huge load of boxes, furniture, and towing a Volkswagen behind while blasting Carly Rae Jepson. Laughing so hard, I almost forgot that I would be starting a new school tomorrow, a new life, and a new strategy to get away from both the beautiful, haunting Alex and the sexy, trouble-maker Diego.

Minutes later, Roxy helped me move boxes up to my new apartment, which surprisingly, I would be living in alone. My aunt, instead of forcing me to live in her flat, upgraded me into a new apartment a few floors above her with my own kitchen and living room. The two-bed apartment seemed cozy enough and gave me a sense of privacy that was never offered.

Roxy shared our goodbyes and my aunt left to go back to her own place to give me time to get accustomed to my new home.

Everything was silent as I stared at a brown couch, a mattress, a bed frame, and a sea of assorted boxes holding my possessions. Opening a box labeled _pictures_, I searched for my favorite one.

Finding the steel framed photo, I softly touched the smooth glass. Heart aching and eyes burning, I tossed it against the wall in anger and hesitation.

And finally, allowed myself to sink into my despair as I collapsed in the sea of boxes and broken glass.


	2. One Hundred and Four Minutes

_Live without pretending._

_Love without depending._

_Listen without defending._

_Speak without offending._

-Drake

Chapter Two

One Hundred and Four Minutes

I was not prepared to get up and initiate the day, especially a day that was condemned from the start. I wasn't aware that I slept on my phone, the smooth glass of the touch screen cooling my hot flesh. So when my phone begins to vibrate and sing, "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees, I nearly shriek in fear, believing that something is out to get me as bad karma. After a few seconds of strained breathing and a nervous laugh, knowing that it's all in my head, I glance at my phone, spotting a familiar face on the screen. Crossing my legs on the rough floor, I take my phone and brush my fingers across the screen before pressing it to my ear.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Rachella! Lovely Rachella! My Rae-Rae! Sweet, plum-eyed baby Rae! How's my favorite non-Hispanic, non-violent person?"

I felt my lips turn up barely at the corners. Everrett had that effect, but as soon as the smile came, it flittered away just as quick. "I'm surviving…" I sigh, blowing a strand of hair quickly out of my eyes.

"How's school?" he asked hastily.

"School?" Thoughts fluttering, I was reminded of last night. Jerking my phone away from my ear, I glanced at the time on the screen, little numbers smiling at me. 12:26 P.M. I held in a horrified gasp as I realized I slept through my alarm. Over at Mitchell High, lunch was as its prime. Everett was probably with Roxy where we usually sat: the pretty mosaic table shaded by a Sycamore in the school courtyard. Already half the day was slept away and my Aunt had told me to meet up with her and my new principal at the high school in the city, which was a few minutes away from my rectangular building of an apartment.

"Yes, school. The place you should be in right now, eating lunch with nice, gorgeous people?" Everrett laughed. I pause, still unbelieving to the time. "I'm not at school. I'm still at the apartment."

There's no sound from the phone except for an exchange of passing it to another receiver. I wasn't surprised when Roxy took her turn to speak. "Rae, come on, get up and get dressed. If you're lucky, you can catch 5th, 6th and 7th period if you skip lunch. Throw on a pair of jeans and one of those pretty blouses you have and the shoes to match," she commanded.

Sighing in response, I take a moment before saying, "I don't want to go, Roxy. I'll be made fun of, I'll get lost, or they'll take advantage of me and force me into some loser filled club, probably chess or something like that." Flinching at the sound of my voice, Roxy scoffed and began to reprimand me, like my mother would have, but softer.

"Rachella, its _high school, _what else is there to expect? There are bitches, nerds, losers, averages, jocks, the exceptionally talented, the academics, honors kids, gays—no offense to Everrett— bullies, and your special mix of junkies and crazies depending on the school. Alright? I'd stay away from clubs for now, but if you're forced, choose something not so girly, frilly, or perfumed. You and I have had our experience with those clubs."

I shiver, and I know that Roxy has done so as well.

"A story for later, I'm guessing?" Everrett butts in.

"No!" Roxy and I scream together, and after a few moments, I can't help but release a torrent of giggles.

"She laughed!" Everrett screeches in happiness, which only makes me laugh more.

"Ok, I'm getting up," I sigh. Unfolding my legs, I wobble to a stand, noticing imprints of the carpet against my arms and legs. Imprints were also speckled against my face; I could feel it with the tips of my fingers. Weaving my body around the stacked boxes, I took inventory of my new home. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, windows, mattresses, a bed frame, and dozens of boxes in varied sizes littering the ground.

"Text us when you get the chance, Rae," they tell me.

"I will. Bye," I say.

"Bye." The silence is too palpable and I grow nervous in my unfamiliar territory.

I take a quick shower and dress quickly while jumping around to dig my shoes out of a box. Hooking my finger around the backs of the shoes, I pop it up so it doesn't get caught at the bottom of my heel. Brushing my teeth and my hair, I struggle to multitask.

_Fuck, _I think as I check the time. I've missed half of 5th period already and I'm determining not to lose any more time. Opening a granola bar and stuffing it into my mouth, I chase it down with water as I grab an over the shoulder bag that holds my binder, some money, pens, and notebooks. Looking down at my outfit, I struggle to think how my first impression will be perceived. Sweet? Sassy? Shy? Sarcastic? Playful? My blouse reaches my elbows and matches my shoes. The jeans fit well and don't contrast too much.

_Face!_ My head screams. I gasp and run to a bathroom mirror, scared at what I'll see. Flicking on the light, I gulp and stare at my reflection.

The first thing that catches my eyes _are_ my eyes. Their violet hues seem brighter than I've seen in months. Around my pupil, a light blue shines then grows darker and darker into plum hues, speckled with dark blue flecks. My slight golden skin shines faintly, and I don't look as pale as I usually do. Fingers reach up as they grasp a short, brown curl that corkscrews on my shoulders. They rest happily, sighing pleasantly into manageable curls. Tossing my head side to side, I can't help but feel naked without my usual swoop of mascara, eye shadow, pencil eyeliner, and blush. But I don't have any time, and I rush out the door before I get the chance to daydream about running away.

My car had made the brilliant decision to stall and by the time I get it started, 5th period is way over. The streetlights shine hopelessly past rushing cars and I'm appalled by how close the school is. I could have walked. As I searched for a parking, I couldn't help but think that the school looked like it was once an attempt to look like a major business building. I count five floors and gag. Mitchell High had only one floor and six wings not counting the cafeteria or the main office rotunda. Mitchell was simplistic, easy, and _home. _This high school is big, complicated, and _foreign. _I yank the keys out of the ignition, letting myself sit in silence for a few moments. Gripping my steering wheel, I gently banged my forehead against it. If I had never let myself get involved with Diego, I wouldn't be stuck here. And I was _warned. _

I tossed myself back against the seat and blew out a puff of air. Reaching up, I pulled down the shade and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was in place but my heart lurched at the sight of an old sticky note fused to the shade. The white sticky note just needed to scream a few words at me to make me almost fall apart.

_Beautiful. I love you, Rae. –Alex_

The note was old looking and worn. I forgot that it was there. Raising my fingertips, I swatted at nonexistent tears. I couldn't cry now, but I wasn't going to remove the note either. This was _my _note. Something no one can take away from me. I kissed my fingertips and pressed them lightly against the note, flipping the shade back up. Opening the car door, I locked my car and took a shuddering breath into the new world.

I walked with my head casted down towards the front of the school, keeping my head turned away from windows.

When I open the door to the main office, no one bothers to lift their heads up except the receptionist. She gives me this wide smile and waves away a blond-haired male as I shuffle towards her desk. I surprised by her attire and how she gets away with it.

Her short-pixie like hair glistens like raven feathers and two longer locks frame her face. Two horns protrude from the headband she's wearing and it matches with the bat like wings behind her. Her tank top reveals her midsection and says _staff _framed by a crown with lightning bolts as wings with black and purple jeans with two chains hanging from the belt loops and a spiked choker to match. As intimidating as she looks, her warm smile greets me and my pain softens a bit. I approach her.

"You're the new girl, right? The principle has been going insane about you," she says. I wince.

"I didn't mean to be late. I slept in by accident," I squeak.

"Oh! No, I didn't mean that. I was talking about your academic scores and GPA average. She could care less about you being a delinquent like me."

_Not _what I was expecting to hear. I was expecting instant shun. I was after all, the girl who caused a fire at Mitchell High. Things like that don't make you favorite person in the world. What irked me though was how the receptionist called me a delinquent like her.

I leaned in so only she can hear me. "Does everyone know about…?" I couldn't bear to continue. She smiled brighter and shook her head.

"Just me, the principal, and her dog. Students aren't supposed to know the dirt on other students," she jokes. Breathing in a sigh of relief, a bell rings for 7th Period. "I'm ChiNoMiko, by the way," she adds.

"Rachella," I offer.

She nods. "Pretty."

"So when can I get my schedule?" I ask her.

"Right now. Give me a second."

I wait as she presses buttons, almost driven towards insanity when she frowns. "It says that you never turned in your registration forms."

"What?" I exclaimed. I know I sent them in the mail Sunday night. They've had a whole day plus the better part of today—Tuesday—to get it.

"It's ok. Just check in with the principal and she'll figure something out."

I sighed in annoyance and frustration. "Ok. Where is she?"  
"Check the main hallway."

"Which is where?"

ChiNoMiko giggled. "Just outside these doors. Don't worry about the top floors yet."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Heaving my shoulder bag more snuggly on my shoulder, I head in the direction that ChiNoMiko pointed towards, pushing against heavy glass doors that reveal a hall with four rows of blue lockers lined against the walls. Doors to classrooms were spaced evenly, separated by lockers and I counted three exits to either outside, a staircase, or back into the main office. With a heavy ache, I began to miss my purple locker back at Mitchell High, even though I barely used it. How could such little things hold a mighty effect?

The hallway was empty, few students milling about. Several had paused to glance at me, but none of them bothered to help or lend a hand with my confusion. On the verge of getting angry, I turned around and spotted and elderly-ish lady. She was walking towards me, content and looking a bit gleeful and definitely important, not at all like Principal Clinton.

Her white hair was tied smoothly into a bun, causing me to mentally flinch as I was reminded that my mother fixed her hair the same way. Rectangular-rimmed glasses hung on her face, a pair of grey-blue eyes peering towards me. She wore a pink dress with burgundy button accents and a necklace made of yellow beads resting on her collarbones from behind her dress collar. After adjusting her glasses, she placed her hands back on her collection of papers. I waited until she approached me, not wanting to be the first to speak.

"Rachella Lyons?" she asked me. I hitched my bag over my other shoulder nervously.

"Yes. You're the Principal?"

"I am. I'd like to welcome you to Sweet Amoris." She smiles and I return it half heartedly. Sweet Amoris. I still couldn't get over the name. _Sweet. Amoris._ Sounds like something you'd call a dessert, or soap from Bath & Body Works. Definitely not something you'd call a school, especially a _high school. _

"I hope you'll feel at home here," she adds. I smile a bit bigger, hoping to live up to my expectations here with my ridiculous GPA average that has the Principal not minding the Diego Incident.

"I do, too," I say, but I'm not sure if I mean it yet. Without missing a beat, the Principal smiles brighter, getting me thinking about what type of toothpaste she uses.

"You should probably see the Sweet Amoris student body President, Nathaniel. He'll assist you with the completion of your registration." She paused. "He should be in the Student Council room."

"Great. I think I'll go see him now," I tell her, shifting from foot to foot. She nods and begins to leave, and I panic, tapping her arm.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Sorry, but, where's the room?" I ask her. She laughs at herself, apologizing that she forgot to tell me, and point to a door littered with upcoming events. After thanking her, I walk towards the door and after a pause, snap the door handle door to open it. I leave the door open behind me as I step further in, spotting someone hanging papers up with tacks about how to make Pep Rallies more interesting. A brief memory of Mitchell High snaps to attention.

A pep rally for our mid terms and end of courses for the first semester. I was sitting with Roxy and Everrett. Upperclassmen were handing out GloSticks for when our Student Council would shut the lights off for the presentation. I remember snapping mine too hard and the fluid spilled on my palms, and before that, my day was already going bad. The lights were cut off and my hands glowed like an angry firefly that was stained purple.

_"Great," _I muttered. Out of the blue, an upperclassman came out—sophomore, I thought—and grabbed my hands. With a cloth, he tried his best to get the fluid off.

"_I told them it was a bad idea, the GloSticks_," he sighed. He looked up at me and just like that, we were trapped in each others' eyes. Confident brown, specks of green hidden in his eyes. I could barely make him out in the dark Gym, but with the lights glowing from the GloSticks, I saw enough of him to remember him.

He didn't let go of me until the Pep Rally began.

"Hello? I'm looking for the student body president?" I called out after snapping out of the memory. The person hanging up the papers stops and turns to me, one corner of his lips rising in a smile. He turns completely and begins to take several steps towards me.

I mentally flinch…and cringe…and scream.

The male looks like Diego. Instincts are telling me to rip him apart, limb from limb, to run, to break things. My mind is contemplating ways to cause him pain.

"Hello. I'm Nathaniel…do you need something?" he asks me.

I remind myself that this isn't Diego. While they share the same gold color of hair, Diego's eyes were blue and cold. Nathaniel's eyes are a cross of honey and gold, lion eyes. His skin is paler than Diego's and their attire is completely different. Nathaniel wears a white dress shirt, accented with a blue tie and a pocket protector with several pens on his left breast pocket, khaki pants with brown loafers. His gold hair is shorter than Diego's, a bit disheveled but fine nonetheless.

"The Principal told me to come see you about my enrollment form," I managed to say. His smile grows.

"You're the new student?"

"Yes."

"I'll take a look for your forms." With that, he heads to a table with tons of papers sprawled about and pulls outs a folder labeled with my name. It makes me nervous as he thumbs through the papers and I hope that ChiNoMiko was right and honest about her and the Principal being the only ones about knowing the reason for my transfer. He frowns. My heart quickens, thinking that maybe he's reading about the incident.

"There are a few things missing, you need an ID and twenty-five dollars for your enrollment fee…and you forgot to return a form, the one with your parents' signature," he says. I'm shocked.

The Sunday of my hearing, I completed all the forms, including the one with my mom's signature. We even mailed it that afternoon, dropping it off at the post office since my mother couldn't wait for the post lady to come the next day with her vehicle.

"I check everything myself, are you sure?" I ask. I'm genuinely freaking out. My mother would kill me. Apparently, Nathaniel understands because he gives me a slight nod.

"Just in case, I'll check to see if your form got put into another file. Just take care of your photo ID and enrollment fee."

"Sounds great," I say, a breath of relief puffing out my lips.

"It's nice to see a new student here that's serious." He smiles. He's got that smile where lines outline the corners of his eyes, and I'm reminded of my dad for a few seconds.

"That's nice to hear," I say softly. With that, I step back out into the hallway.

Back at Mitchell High, students swarmed the hallways whether it was just before class or during. Here, there's not a single soul who dares.

"Rachella! Dear!" someone exclaims. I can't stop myself from jumping. My body practically jolts and the hairs on my neck rise. If I was cat, I'd imagined I'd be a brown tabby, hairs sticking up everywhere. Not a pretty sight. I turn around and freak out. What the—

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I have no idea what she's thinking, or what she was thinking before she came here. Her long magenta hair is braided towards the end, tied with an azure colored ribbon. By some miracle, by aunt has managed to put a bump-it in her hair and a golden tiara adorned with pearls and jewels, surprising me by how well it stays in place. Gold heart earrings hang from her ears, a choker with a magenta heart hangs endearingly on her neck paired with azure colored bracelets from wrist to forearm. Her blue with purple ribbons corset pushes her breasts even further up and fabric just pools around her legs, blue like the morning sky with purple pearls pinned to keep the fabric in place. But that's not the _best _part. The best part is that she's managed to have a heart hanging suspended in the air in her waiting palm _and _she managed to kill a large, _very large _dragonfly. I wonder if that dragonfly knows that my aunt stole its wings.  
"Auntie? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed…" I begin. I'm too distracted by her ensemble to continue.

_Oh no, what if someone sees her? _My mind races over several outcomes.

"Silly! Since I'm your beloved godmother, I might as well be your beloved fairy godmother!" she giggles. She peers at me with bright, magenta eyes. "And here's a gift, sweetie. This should be enough to help you on your quest for love! Oh, love! So beautiful!" she squeals.

"My quest for love? What are you talking—"

"By the way, you should probably head to the dollar shop down the street. They sell IDs there."

"But what will the Principal—"

"You should be allowed to leave campus," she tells me with her brows raised.

"But…what? I should be allowed?"

"Can't explain, honey. I have to go," she tells me, eyes sorrowful.

"But—" She left.

I was still deeply confused. How come I was allowed to leave campus? The whole thing doesn't make sense, but I don't allow myself to dwell on it. Without another moment, I head back outside to my car.

The whole drive took less than three minutes, and I was able to snag a front row parking.

"Why am I allowed to leave campus?" I asked myself as I entered the store. Nothing came to mind.

The door slid open for me and I was welcomed by shelves. Sighing, I shoved a curl behind my ear. Where could I go for an ID?

"Anything you need, Miss?"

I turned around and found a smiling, ageing man, the light making his hair shine a bit blue. His eyes were hidden by wrinkles, but cheery nonetheless. His yellow vest was covered in stars and rainbows over a white, plaid shirt, causing a smile to stretch on my face. A name tag was pinned, _Louis. _

"Sorry to inconvenience you, but I need to get an ID," I tell him. His smile brightens.

"Ah, you must be a new student at Sweet Amoris," he laughs, motioning for me to follow him to a counter.

"Yeah," I sigh. He leads me to a chair and tells me to sit still while he searches for his camera.

"You're Agatha's niece?"

The question surprises me and I know my eyes go wide. Does he…does he know?

"Yeah," I squeak. He smiles, a quick quirk of a his lips.

"Knew it. You almost got the same color of her eyes, 'cept her are more…_pinker," _he laughs. I chuckled. That's what I loved about my aunt, we _almost _had the same color eyes. I never was interested in my mom's harsh blue eyes or my dad's original brown. "She comes in here a lot, always buying supplies for the shop. In fact, I think this morning she came to buy a few dozen eggs and kitchen supplies."

I laugh, wondering if he remembers everything his customers buys.

"Cheese," he tells me.

"Cheese," I repeat, forcing a smile. The flash momentarily blinds me and then I get out the chair.

"Give it a minute to process."

"How much?" I ask him, digging through my pockets.

"Ten bucks."

_God, _I think. _IDs were three bucks at Mitchell. _But then I remember that this guy is probably a professional. I hand him the money and wait behind the counter, drumming my fingers against the glass until I'm present with an ID.

"You look good," he laughs.

"It's…its pink!" I exclaim, brows raised high. "And there's a cupcake on it! Is… is that Sweet Amoris' mascot?" I ask with horror. He laughs harder, the kind of laugh that has him grabbing his gut with tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

"You've got a long way to go, kid," he says after several moments. Stunned, I take the ID and shove it into my pocket.

* * *

I've found another way to get into the school. The court yard. It's friendly enough, with simple benches, trees, and a fence. Still though, when I entered, I felt eyes on me. When I turned to take in the court yard, I was met by red hair that fell across dark, grey eyes. His arms were crossed, covered in black fabric while his torso was dressed in a red shirt with a skull and wings. Black jeans encased his legs and there was a chain hanging on his belt loops.

He looked too eerily familiar.

I wasn't too sure if I should be the first to speak or he.

"Hi…?" I begin. To distract myself from the tension, I wedged my bag further onto my shoulder, keeping my fingers further locked on the straps.

"Sorry. I just got here and I'm having my look around," I say, looking over his shoulder to take in the rest of the courtyard. He grunts and my attention snaps back to him.

"Ok…alright. Go have your look around then," he scoffs. He peers at me menacingly through his red hair, but oddly, I'm not bothered by it. Diego was worse. His stares made my skin crawl. If anything, the red head is more like a bad taste in my mouth, judging from his snappy attitude. When I turn on my heels, I can't help but snap at him softly and indirectly.

"Rude."

Leaning a shoulder against the door, I push myself inside back into the hallway where I made my first arrival. I'm still deciding if I should check out a classroom of mine or head back to that Nathaniel guy to check in with him, when I'm approached by tsunami of perfume. The fragrance is strong, a combination of something oriental, something from Victoria's Secret, and definitely something from Abercrombie & Fitch. It's enough to let me give off a sneeze.

In a matter of milliseconds, three girls approach me. The one off to the far left has black hair and bangs, her eyes shaped like almonds with dark irises. She's adjusting her clothing, tugging at the hem of her shirt and pulling out a pink compact from her black jeans. She swipes at her lips before judging that it's time for a new coat of lipstick. Something about the way she puts it on makes me think that she's about to eat it.

The one in middle reminds me of my mother for some reason. Her blouse dips deep in the front and her chest is decorated by a sapphire necklace while her waist is cinched by a gold and blue belt. Beautiful blonde hair tumbles over her shoulder and deep blue eyes stare at me with…humor? Her white, Coach purse sways at her side and she places a palm on her hip while she looks at the girl on my right, sneering.

The girl on the right has her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, her brown eyes filled with judgment as she looks me up and down twice. She has on gold earring like the one in the middle but they aren't decorated with sapphires. Her green vest and skirt are matched well with her brown tights and brown turtleneck. A pink folder is held casually by her side but I get the vibe that it's a planner of doom…or something of the sort.

"Hey! Aren't you the new girl?" the Asian one asks. They're all wearing heels, making me a few inches shorter.

"Yeah, hi—"

"Hm. Between and the other new guy and _you_, I can't say we got lucky this term, right girls?" the blonde one jeers. They all laugh and without a moment's hesitation, they push right past me, jostling me in their wake.

"Ow!" I snap, but they just continue walking away.

_So much for first impressions. I can feel my morale sinking, _I think. Quickly, I go check out one of my classroom's before heading back to the Student Council Room.

There's a girl sitting on a desk, looking at the notes on the board. Her red hair seems much more natural than the Courtyard guy and it's braided loosely. Her ensemble is mostly based around the color purple and is pretty enough. Her gray eyes then lift up and spot me, a smile spreading on her face as she slides of the desk.

"Hi, you're the new student, right? I'm Iris. We'll be in the same class together," she greets. There something naïve and friendly about her that eases me. The butterflies in my stomach stop fluttering and rest and maybe this high school won't be as bad as I thought.

"I'm Rachella Lyons," I say, hopefully loud enough to sound confident.

Her eyes grow smaller as her smile widens, and I see little smile-wrinkles edging around the corners of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Rachella. I hope you like it here at Amoris."

I can't help but feel a smile spread on my own face. The first friendly face I've encounter so far. "Thanks. See you later."

I mentally remind myself of my enrollment form, quickly walking to the room across from this classroom.

"Nathaniel?" I begin as I enter the room. "Has my enrollment form popped up?"

I spot the blonde shifting from one pile of paperwork to the next. He stops briefly to turn towards me.

"Sorry, I haven't got the chance to check. Can you come back just in case?"

The fact that my enrollment form is lost irritates me beyond words and I can't help but snap. "Is paperwork the only thing you talk about? Are you that uptight?" I grunt, rubbing a hand over my knuckles nervously. I regret it the moment I say it. Nathaniel face flushes softly and he combs a hand through his hair.

"Administrative work isn't particularly fun, but I guess I should just try and lighten up once in a while."

"You should try laughing. It might help," I state.

His face immediately loses its flush and his eyes harden. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Mentally cursing, I feel my own face flush warmth and rub my fingers over my knuckles harder. "Sorry. I'm just nervous about my enrollment form, is all." I back out of the room and close the door behind me, running into something soft. Something catches my shoulders and steadies me and I turn around to spot the person I bumped into, prepared to exhale apologizes.

There's no way I could have been prepared for _this. _

"Hi, Rachella, how's it going?" he asks me as I stare into his glasses. He's the same size as me and his brown hair is cut into a bowl shape. He's so scrawny and frail looking, a calculator hanging off his jean loop. His own shirt even looks a bit too big.

_ Ken! You're supposed to be at Mitchell High! What on earth are you doing here?! _is what I want to say.

But I am completely speechless.

He blushes ferociously. "Struck speechless, eh? Well, when I found out you moved, I asked to be transferred to this school, with you."

Oh, my God. Quickly, I shake myself out of it. "Ken! Really, that's nice! H-have you finished your enrollment?"

"They didn't ask for many forms so it was pretty quick."

"Lucky," I sigh.

"I hope that the kids in my class are nice."

"Don't count on it," I mutter. As much as Ken's crush flattered me, I had to make sure I put enough space between us so it didn't appear I was leading him on in his reality. I mean, he's really sweet and dependable, but him being _enamored _with me made be a bit… uncomfortable. And unworthy a bit after what's happened.

"Oh, you've met those three girls too, Rae?" he asked. "They're not very nice, are they?"

My curiosity peaked a bit. I guess I'm not the only one subjected to their torment. "I agree, Ken."

He was prepared to leave me then, but my mind flashed with fear and I before I knew it, my hand flashed in front of me to grasp the back of his shirt. The shirt dipped, exposing one of his shoulder blades and my face grew hot. Quickly, I turned him to face me and both of us were blushing ferociously.

"Sorry, Ken! But…um, I just wanted to tell you…" I begin, my voice shaky.

His eyes grew like saucers, hopeful and wide. "Yes, Rachella?"

I sucked in a breath. "Please, I am begging you, Ken. You have to promise not to tell anyone about the incident. Or about why I'm here, or Diego, or about the whole going to court thing. Nothing about Mitchell High and the whole fire-slash-cafeteria thing," I begged.

For some reason, his eyes flashed with disappointment but it quickly went away. He nodded quickly and blushes.

"Oh! I promise, Rae. I-I understand that you came here for a new start, and I promise not to ruin it for you."

"Ken…you have no idea the relief you're giving me." Quickly, I unclench my fingers from Ken's shirt. Another thing pops into my head.

"And you definitely can't say anything about Alex," I tell him. Kentin's expressions sober and he nods more slowly this time.

"O-of course, Rae." When Ken's says my nickname, I'm put at ease.

"Thanks," I breathe. Kentin's face suddenly lights up, and he looks like a puppy who'd follow my every command. I wave goodbye before anyone can spot us together and question our conversation.

My mind curses and I head back to the Council Room, hoping that Nathaniel has found something while I was talking to Ken.

When I walk in, he peers up from paperwork and his face hardens into a very, very serious expression.

"Rachella, I forgot to tell you. Your registration can't be completed."

I freezes. "What?! Why?! What did I do wrong?" I start to question. Maybe the Principal doesn't want me to attend this school. Maybe I've been already labeled a delinquent here and they've rejected my admission or maybe—

Nathaniel laughs. "Y-you should see your face!" he wheezes. "Good joke, huh?"

Oh, God. He took my advice about the loosening up a bit thing. Still, I let out worried, half-laugh as I answer his question.

"Ha, yeah. You terrified me though," I say, pushing a curl from my face.

His lips curl slightly as he returns to his work and I've left to my own devices again so I leave.

I'm greeted by Ken.

"Rachella! The school is so big!" he exclaims. Groaning, I place a hand on my head and massage my temple. This is killing me, Ken happy mood. The school isn't organized, and they've lost my forms. What kind of school loses their students form? And what if someone finds them? Mitchell High wasn't any better, but at least they were responsible not to lose new students' forms! I can't help but snap at Ken.

"Go get lost somewhere then." The moment I say it, I want to apologize. I feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"U-uh. Ok, I'll try."

Leave it to Ken to _try_.

He heads the opposite way as I head out to the courtyard.

When I get past the doors, the red head glances at me and scowls. "You again?"

I begin to scowl back, but then I see his shirt. "That shirt is familiar." I screw my lips to the side, trying to remember the last time I've see that symbol.

He lifts a brow. "Really? From where? The drawing on the butt of your last My Little Pony?"

I roll my eyes, remembering the symbol.

It's a rock band, one of Alex's favorites. _Was _one of Alex's favorites.

"Please, it's the logo of a rock band," I scoff. A corner of his mouth lifts up in a half smile, a brow still raised.

"Ah, Little Miss New Student knows of the band Winged Skull?" he teases.

I shrug. "I listen to rock every once in a while."

"Cool, I don't know many girls who listen to them. I'm Castiel," he says.

"Rachella. Sorry, I have to go. Paperwork." Pushing a curl out of my eyes, I leave.

_Maybe he wasn't as rude as I thought_, I think as I push my shoulder against the door. Ken has succeeded in getting lost as I whisper a soft apology to myself. The hallway is still cleared, not many students milling about. Picking at the hem of my shirt, I open the door to the Student Council Room and see Nathaniel, still working.

"Nathaniel? You didn't tell me if the enrollment form was found or not," I say, looking at my cell phone to check the time. The school day was almost over. He glances up and lifts a piece of paper, smiling.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, it was really mixed in with the other papers. I put it aside for you. Here," he says, handing me the stupid form. I have half a mind to burn it and spread its ashes across the courtyard while laughing maliciously. Instead I take it like it's the most precious thing on this Earth.

"Thanks," I breathe.

"You probably take that to the Principal, if you have everything you need."

"Yeah, I have everything. Thanks," I say again. I turn on my heels and head out the Student Council Room. Instantly, I spot the Principal and go to her.

"Here's my paperwork," I say as I pass her the papers and the enrollment fees and flash her my ID.

"Good, oh! Find me a paper clip. I don't want any loose sheets of paper."

_Are you kidding me?_

"You should find one in a classroom."

"Ok," I say, going around her and into Classroom A. Scanning the room, I'm about to think that there's no way I'm going to find a paper clip lying randomly when I find one. On a desk.

_Lying randomly on a desk. _

Half growling to myself and the paperclip, I pinch it between my index finger and thumb and throw it at a wall, grateful that no one is here to see the ungraceful throw and the anger behind it. This has been the worst day in history. The school lost my paperwork, I had to _drive _all the way to a general store to buy an _ID, _already have enemies and lowered my morale, lost _money _paying for the stupid enrollment fee when education is _free _in America, and found out that my stalker is also attending my new school.

I slump into a chair connected to the desk and throw my hands into my hair.

I'm so close to crying but manage to close my eyes and count to ten. When I open my eyes, I sigh and stare out the window.

_I should be more grateful, _I remind myself. It count be worse. At this moment, I could be at a juvenile correction center. _Get a hold of yourself, Rachella. _

I puff my cheeks out and get up, fetching the paper clip and exiting out the room. The Principal is waiting when I come out and I hand her the paper clip.

She pulls a piece of paper from another stack in her hands and lifts it up for me to see.

**Rachella Dawn Lyons**

** Sex: Female**

** Age: 16**

** Date: 4/3/12**

** Reason for Transfer: I do not understand the recent behavior of Ms. Lyons. Ms. Lyons had excelled in her core classes, taking several CP and AP classes. Recently, Ms. Lyons has been caught setting the cafeteria aflame, injuring several faculty members, one student, and damaging several appliances. Requested by several faculty members, Rachella had been sued by the school to pay for the damages as well as pay for medical assistance that was provided for those injured. As determined by a jury, Rachella was labeled guilty. Her original sentence was to be sent to a correctional center, but instead was changed to community service as well as moving to another location to prevent any more harm. I cannot express the disappointment I feel in Ms. Lyons. I hope you help this student to correct her mistakes and take her in as your own student. **

** Report by: Dr. Clinton, Principal of Mitchell High School **

A bad taste flooded my mouth as I scanned over the reason for transfer. The Principal, after deciding that I didn't need to see it anymore, placed it with my other papers.

"Originally, I wasn't going to accept the transfer. I don't deal well with delinquents," she begins, peering at me sharply through her glasses. "But I couldn't give up on a student with such excellent, academic performances. You exceed our normal curriculums for someone your age. In fact, I'm sorry to say that because you're so far ahead, we can't offer you the previous classes you were taking at Mitchell, especially your Honors Math and Literature classes. It wouldn't fit well with the schedule." This prompts her to hand me a blue sheet of paper, schedule listed out.

I scan over it.

"There are two empty spots," I tell her, looking back up. She nods.

"Exactly. We've given you Study Hall for the last two classes of the day, 6th and 7th. You won't be able to take up Math and Literature until you're a Senior. And you've already finished taking four credits of a foreign language, took Physical Education, taken a technology course, an art credit and other several other requirements to finish high school. We decided to give you an upperclassmen class for Science and AP Euro to fill in your schedule as well as giving you another art class—photography—and several other classes we believe you should take if you wish to succeed in your future education."

This is…strangely wonderful to hear. Two classes of doing nothing? Just wandering the halls and talking to people? That's...let's see. If I have seven minutes in between each class, and each class in forty-five minutes then…I did a mental calculation.

One hundred and four minutes of free time.

I flinch. What the hell am I going to do for one hundred and four minutes every day? Could I leave earlier if I wanted to?

"And no, you cannot leave school earlier," she tells me, as if she's read my thoughts. How weird.

_While you're at it, why don't you crush my dreams, too? _I snap mentally.

"Understood," I say.

"Good. Also, you're not the only student here in your position. There are several others. You are allowed to leave the school premises during the last two classes but you must sign out and in before the end of the school day as well as list the reason why and where. Don't cause trouble for me, Ms. Lyons." With a final glance at me, she nods as if she's said everything that need to be said and wishes me a good day.

I glance down at my schedule and see that there is also a locker number and its combination.

"I should check it out," I say softly to myself. Turning my heels, I find that my locker is right in front of me. Twisting the knob before me, I struggle to open it, trying over and over again. When I finally commit the combination to memory and manage to open it, I find that all my books are safely tucked inside. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

The sharp wail of a bell causes me to sigh again in happiness. It's done. It's over. I've survived. A flood of students rush out of classrooms and I plan to merge with them and exit to freedom when I hear my name being called.

Blowing a curl out of my eyes, I turn to see Nathaniel waving me over. Crossing the distance from the lockers to the Student Council room, I view a reflection of myself in a window.

I look tired, but when I push a smile to the surface, I look like I don't have a care in the world. I don't look stress and tired. My appearance is fine. The blue blouse with lace and buttons at the elbows and chest looks tight but comfortable. Matching blue flats with ribbons finish the ensemble nicely alongside the gray jeans.

I'm not beautiful, but at least I look decent. When I approach Nathaniel, he smiles.

"I didn't have time to show you around earlier," he begins.

"That's alright. It mostly my fault for waking up late," I interject.

"I understand. But the least I could do it show you the library. If you want."

I take a moment to ponder it but then nod. "Sure. Why not?"

He smiles brighter. "Great. Follow me."

He take me down several halls and after a moment, I'm completely lost. When we finally get to the library, he explained how the library is mostly reserved for students who are trying to complete research projects, but since he's Mr. Student Body President—my words, not his—he can come whenever he likes. Which is a lot, judging from the way he describes it so vividly. Honestly, I didn't even think that there was a library here. It just soared over my head.

After a moment of weaving in and out of shelves, I spot a coke can on a shelf and scowl, taking it to throw it away as he grabs a book off the shelf.

"Do you like reading?" he asks, as we head back around to the front of the school. My steps falter a bit as a memory surfaces.

_"How can you be in Honors E.L.A course and not love Shakespeare?" he asked me incredulously. I shrugged._

_ "His writing is bitter and lacks several components compared to other authors of his day," I replied. He shakes his head. _

_ "I know you secretly love him, under this." He gestured to all of me. "What kind of girl doesn't love him? Even I like him…on my good days."_

_ "Right," I laughed. He sneered and looked at me dead in the eye. _

_ "Alex? What are you doing?" I asked, backing up. "You're not about to cause a racket are you? In a library?"_

_ "Do you dare me?" he whispered. _

_ "Absolutely not!" I whispered in response, beginning to turn on my heels and walk away. _

_ Suddenly, something covered my mouth and I squealed as another arm wrapped around my waist. Alex was dragging me to the darkest corners of the library. Upon finally reaching the area, he pushed me down into a sitting position and trapped me in an embrace, putting his legs over mine so I was trapped in between without any way of getting out. His arms surrounded me and he opened a book in front of me. _

_ "This is the story of Juliet and Romeo," he began, taunting me. I groaned. _

_ "Alex, no. Don't subject me to this torture," I laughed. _

_ "No way. You're too much fun. But for you, I'll skip to the best part."_

_ "This book is awful," I said, but honestly, being this close to him, pressed against his chest and trapped under his legs, was the best thing. I could tolerate the awful book._

_ "It is not awful. It's about love at first sight," he told me seriously._

_ "You are so incorrect there. It's about _lust _at first sight. Two fourteen year olds don't fall in love in an instant and get married the next day," I retorted. _

_ "Silence, woman. Let me begin," he taunted._

_ "Do you want me to make you a sandwich, too, while you're at it?" I joked, but already, I was leaning back into his chest as he held the book before us. _

_ "Ha-ha, you're so funny." He cleared his throat and dropped his chin on my shoulder so that his lips were right by my ear, making sure I could every single word. "A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life…"_

_ He skipped several pages, too many. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." More page skipping. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon her hand, That I might touch her cheek!" He flips back and forth. "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." He skips more, pressing his lips against my ear. "O, she doth teach the torches to shine bright. It seems she hang upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear." He pauses, skips to the end. "Thus with a kiss I die." I closed my eyes and melt into his protective arms. "Give me my Romeo, and, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night, And pay no worship to the garish sun."_

_ It continued like this until we were kick out of the library, him skipping back and forth through the book, reading the best parts, the best sentences and dialogue and before I knew it, I was in love with Juliet's and Romeo's story, too. _

I pick up the pace again.

"Sometimes," I tell Nathaniel, hoping he doesn't hear any pain in the words.

He doesn't. A moment later we split from each other, him heading back to the Student Council Room to finish up his work and me heading to the parking lot. When I get into my car, the impact of the memory is so strong that I pull my knees up and press my face against my knees, crying into them, thankful that no students are lingering in the parking lot.

No one can hear these sobs. I scream into my knees until I'm left feeling numb.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update. It took awhile to switch some dialogue and jump back and forth between other Fanfictions. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Heads up: I'm opening a poll for who Rachella should interact with for the next ending. So basically, do you want her with Castiel, Nathaniel, or Kentin for Episode 2? I chose Nathaniel for this one because that's who I ended up getting the most affinity with in the first episode. I also apologize for this being so dang long, really wasn't expecting that. If you want to keep up with/befriend Rachella, her My Candy Love account is: RachellaLyons. Also thanks to my few reviewers who reviewed and thanks to future ones. Hoped you enjoyed! *insert super happy face* Poll is on my profile!

EDIT: Who the _funnel cake_ cares?! I'll edit this and fix the grammatical mistakes when I have the freaking time to do it! I'm just apologizing to the grammar Nazis now. Go ahead and flame me, or don't bother to continue reading in the future. Unlike others, I care deeply about criticism, and yes, I am very sensitive, but I'll take it like a woman and try to receive your input as _graciously _as I can. Poll is on my profile!


End file.
